


Let Me Be Here for You

by ladyroxanne21



Series: One Night or a Lifetime? [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Humor, M/M, Rimming, Talking about ground rules, They have a baby now, sort of slow build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 17:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7472118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyroxanne21/pseuds/ladyroxanne21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that Harry knows that Draco is the other father of his baby, he has to figure out what that makes the two of them. Are they in a relationship? Or are they just co-parents? Draco says he wants to be there, but can Harry trust him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Be Here for You

**Author's Note:**

> I really shouldn't post this today since I already posted something this morning, but I can't help it. I write stuff and then I want to immediately share it with the world, lol! Besides, I had another comment on the first part asking for a sequel, so I figured that I had a reason to post it the moment I finished writing it. Warning, I always do my own editing, and thus I tend to miss little typos, lol! Enjoy :-)

Harry watched Draco walking back and forth as he rocked James to sleep. Draco was even humming softly to the two month old. It surprised Harry because Draco had a  _really_ nice voice. It sounded like liquid honey being drizzled onto fresh, ripe strawberries.

And now Harry was hungry again!

But no, Harry was too tired to eat, and all he really wanted was for Draco to go home so that he could go to bed and get some sleep before James woke him up for a night feeding. Harry sighed in longing for his bed and pillows. “I think he's asleep.”

“Not quite,” Draco assured him, probably lying. He abruptly changed directions and walking away from Harry.

“Draco...” Harry said in a low tone of warning. “I need to go to bed, so you need to leave.”

“Why? Can't I just sleep in a guest room?” Draco asked, stopping his pacing to look at Harry. 

“What good would that do?” Harry wondered curiously.

“Then I could hold him until I'm ready to go to sleep and help care for him when he wakes up during the night,” Draco explained.

Harry shook his head. “Even that wouldn't work out the way you want it to because he sleeps in bed with me.”

Draco looked so disappointed that Harry felt his heart twist painfully. He sighed again, this time in defeat. “Fine. You may as well sleep in my bed with us, otherwise, there really is no point in spending the night. I'll just go get a bottle ready and put it under a stasis charm so that when he wakes, it's on hand.”

Draco followed Harry, hiding a soft smile. “I don't have to work tomorrow, so I could even let you sleep in.”

“That might be nice,” Harry admitted. Then he decided to offer a reward in return. “And since neither of us work tomorrow, I suppose...”

“Yes,” Draco asked when Harry seemed like he wasn't going to finish what he was saying.

“I suppose that we could take James to visit your parents for a bit,” Harry elaborated.

Draco cast Harry a look of sharp surprise. “You mean that?”

Harry nodded. “They're his grandparents, right? I never had that either, so deep down, I guess I'd feel horrible if I kept him away from them. Unless they try to hurt him. In which case I will defend him the same way I defended the world from Voldemort.”

Draco chuckled dryly. “I rather think that my father can fend off an Expelliarmus!”

“We'll see,” Harry murmured with a wry smirk and a shrug.

They each got a drink of water, Harry finished preparing the bottle, and then they went up to Harry's room. Harry smirked to himself when he noticed that Draco was still staring at their son as if he was a miracle delivered to the world by the Gods themselves. It had been a month since Draco had stepped into their lives after all! One would think that the novelty had worn off by now.

“I take my showers in the morning, but you can take one now if you like,” Harry offered as he stripped off everything but his boxers and his socks. He didn't notice it at first, but Draco was watching him out of the corner of his eyes. This made Harry feel strangely appreciated – which he honestly hadn't felt since he'd found out he was pregnant.

As Harry pulled on a tight but comfortable muscle shirt, Draco caught himself staring and shook his head. “Er, no. I also usually take my showers in the morning. Here.” He handed the baby to Harry. “Will you mind me sleeping in my boxers as well, or should I pop back home real quick to change into my pajamas?”

“Boxers are fine,” Harry murmured, and as much as he wanted to enjoy the show of Draco undressing, he was preoccupied by arranging the bed so that he and the baby could go to sleep. This mostly meant making sure that the thin and highly breathable cotton blanket was pulled down. Harry cast a spell to duplicate the blanket, and then rearranged the one on the bed so that it only covered half.

“What are you doing?” Draco asked curiously.

“Well, usually, he sleeps next to me and I pile things on the other side of the bed so that he can't roll off,” Harry explained. The bed was huge, so the possibility was slim, but Harry didn't want to take any chances. “However, I also make sure that the blanket doesn't cover his face. I just figured that if we all shared one blanket, during the night as we tossed and turned, it might cover him. I know that he'll still be able to breathe, but I'm just so afraid that something will happen!”

Draco put a hand on Harry's arm. “I understand. I'm not sure that I'd be able to sleep at all with him in bed with me if I didn't know that he would be safe.”

Harry chuckled. “Hermione did a lot of research, and then we had a heated debate for almost two months. She likes the benefits of co-sleeping, but firmly believes that the baby should be in a little crib-like thing that attaches to the side of the bed. I just couldn't bear to have him even that far away from me.”

As he'd talked, he'd also crawled into bed and set James in the middle. Then he covered the two of them, making sure the blanket did not cover the baby's face at all. Draco quickly finished undressing, and then climbed onto the other side of the bed. He covered up with his own blanket, then lay staring at his son with an expression of adoration.

Harry chuckled almost silently and wondered if he'd still see the same expression on Draco's face in the morning. He really thought that having someone he was rather more attracted to than he cared to admit in his bed would make it hard to fall asleep, but nope. Harry was out before he even remembered to turn out the lights.

Draco didn't mind for it gave him all the time in the world to simply watch the two of them. This right here was everything he wanted, and he was willing to do whatever it took to have it. Even if it meant being so nice to Harry that people would wonder who had abducted and replaced Draco.  _I wonder how long before Harry tries to check me for Polyjuice!_

Because fate always seemed to have a twisted sense of humor,  _just_ after Draco fell asleep was when James started to fuss. It woke him right back up, but he didn't mind. He Accio'd the bottle and sat up to hold the baby before Harry could wake up, but it was too late.

Harry silently watched Draco for a few moments before going back to sleep. Draco yawned and kissed his son on the head, humming softly. When James stopped drinking from the bottle, Draco burped him, and then changed him. This time, when James fell back asleep, Draco didn't waste near as much time watching him.

 

***

 

_Harry Potter is in my home,_ Lucius Malfoy thought grumpily.  _There was a time when trying to kill him was one of my goals in life. Now, he is the other father to my son's child._

Lucius suppressed a sigh and quietly sipped on some tea. He watched his wife cooing over their grandchild, and admitted to himself that it was nice to see her with a baby in her arms again. It had always been a regret of his that they had both been too busy with other things to ever have another child.

It  _technically_ wasn't too late, but they had agreed that having another child considering who they were would probably be a bad idea. The poor thing would have to suffer for mistakes that were made long before it was conceived. What parent would knowingly want to subject an innocent to that?

Harry Potter gave Narcissa a genuine smile as they talked about something baby related. Lucius wasn't sure whether or not he wanted to pay attention. Judging by the look on Draco's face, he was too busy staring at the baby to be paying full attention either.

_I could give Potter a ring enchanted to choke him while he slept, and then vanish so that no one could trace it back to me. Then Draco would have sole custody of his Heir and the world would be right again._

Lucius smiled smugly. He really liked that plan!

_But wait... Potter was named the Heir to the Black fortune, which makes him sort of like my wife's nephew, and now he's the other father of my son's baby, which definitely makes him family. If I kill him and there is even the_ slightest _possibility that it was me, I won't just rot in Azkaban, I'll have to expect a knife in my back from Draco._

Lucius took another sip of tea as he thought this over. Just exactly how likely was Draco to take offense if Harry Potter died? Perhaps Draco would relish being a single father.

_Yes,_ Lucius decided.  _Draco would make an excellent single father. Plus, he never got along with Potter, and I'm sure the two of them agreeing on any of the typical parenting choices would be a long shot. I'd be doing him a favor really._

Lucius was smiling smugly again. All he needed now was to decide on an appropriate ring and an excuse to give it to Potter. Narcissa shot him a sharp look.

_Oh wait! Even if I gave Potter a cursed ring, the chances of him believing it_ not _cursed and actually wearing it are slim. I'd have to find a way to give it to him so that he doesn't realize that it's from me. I might be able to send it to him as a gift in Draco's name. That might work._

Lucius stroked his chin in thought.

_Or I could let a venomous snake loose in his backyard. That could happen naturally even if it's not likely, and then there would be no suspicion. That would work rather nicely!_

Lucius was now grinning and looking rather pleased with himself. Then his face fell and he frowned.

_No wait! Draco has been spending an awful lot of time over there lately. There's no way I could guarantee that Draco wouldn't be bitten instead of Potter. Or even with Potter. And the snake might bypass both of them and bite the baby! That is just not on!_

Lucius sighed in mild depression. No matter what, he would never risk hurting his family. Now that Narcissa had thrust the baby into his hands, he had to admit that it was adorable and definitely worth protecting.

“He looks just like you, Draco,” Lucius observed, very pleased by this observation.

_Alright, if I can't let loose a venomous snake, and convincing him to wear a cursed ring is unlikely, what can I do to Potter to take care of him once and for all? I am almost certain I still have enough contacts to call in a Hitwizard. That would make the job as clean as possible, and no fingers to point back to me. Or Draco. Damn! Draco is going to be the first person they try to blame!_

This problem was proving trickier than he originally suspected. No wonder the Dark Lord never managed to kill him! Harry Potter seemed to be protected by even fate itself.

Lucius bounced the baby in his arms and thought back to when Draco was this little. He had never been so happy in his life as he was the day that he became a father. Everything he had ever done was for Draco's well being. It rather disgruntled Lucius to realized that he'd made so many mistakes when Draco was growing up that all their lives ended up in danger. That could not happen again!

_And Potter is an Auror, so his job is dangerous. Disreputable men might come looking for Draco or the baby just to get at Potter. However, if Potter was no longer alive, no one would have a reason to go after him._

_Wait! Potter is an Auror! All I have to do is arrange for him to have a nasty accident while on the job! Then no one could blame me_ or _Draco! And best of all, Draco couldn't even suspect me!_

Lucius felt like he was floating on cloud nine! He grinned and tickled the baby and mentally promised him:  _Just you wait. Soon you'll only have one father, and it'll be the better one in every possible way. You'll grow up the Heir to both the Malfoy and the Black fortunes, and the world will be yours to do with whatever you want._

Harry and Draco watched Lucius play with the baby in astonishment. Neither of them had thought that Lucius would take such a shine to the son of Harry Potter. However, Lucius looked like he was happy to be a grandfather.

Narcissa was also watching him, but her eyes were narrowed. When Harry took the baby back for a moment to change him, she walked over to her husband and placed a hand on his shoulder. With a warm smile, she knelt so that her mouth was next to his ear.

“Just remember, _darling,_ that young man is our family now. I saved him from the Dark Lord, and he saved our son from an out of control Fiendfyre curse. He _also_ saved all of us from the tyrannical rule of a mad man. Thus we will welcome him with open arms and treat him like any other member of the family. If I catch you plotting to kill him again, _I_ _will end you..._ ”

Narcissa stood and patted her husband on the arm, smiling sweetly. “Understand?”

Lucius was pale and just a bit shaky. “Yes dear!”

 

***

 

“Well, that went better than I expected,” Harry stated after he had returned to his home with Draco and their son.

“Yes,” Draco murmured in agreement. “I really expected him to be rude and grating on the nerves, but he didn't say much of anything at all.”

“Though I think he got hungry after a while because he looked fairly peaky,” Harry observed.

Draco pinched his chin in thought. “I wonder if my mother threatened him somehow. That would explain why he behaved so well. I honestly didn't expect him to try to hex you – or anything like that – but I  _did_ expect him to insult and condescend you.”

Harry shrugged. “Doesn't matter. We survived the day, and I think I might even be able to agree to spending one afternoon a month with them.”

“I'll let my mother know,” Draco stated with a tiny smile of happiness. So far, his plan seemed to be working!

As if reading his mind, Harry sighed. “Fine! You can continue to stay here as long as you want. As much as I hate to admit it, James seems calmer when you're around. I think somehow he knows that you're his other father.”

Draco smirked very cheekily. “That's because I make sure to tell him whenever you're not looking!”

Harry laughed. “I believe it!”

“Should we order takeaway?” Draco wondered since it seemed to be getting late and he was hungry.

“Nah, it would actually be faster for me to make something,” Harry stated, also very hungry. “Sandwiches are fast, or if you think you can wait twenty minutes, I can pan fry some chicken and veggies.”

Draco gave this some thought. “Sandwiches sound nice. Make mine ham if you have it.”

“I do,” Harry confirmed. “But I was thinking I'd use up the leftover roast I made the other night.”

“That sounds good!” Draco exclaimed as his stomach growled. He covered it with a hand and looked away to hide a mildly embarrassed blush.

Harry chuckled. “Here, take James. It shouldn't take too long, especially if you don't mind if they're cold.”

Draco shrugged. He'd never had a cold roast sandwich before, so he had no idea if he'd like it or not. He busied himself playing with their baby. James was a little sleepy from spending the day with his grandparents, but he was also getting hungry. Draco tickled his tummy as he summoned one of the bottles they had prepared for the day.

“You seem to be getting a bit of hair on your head,” Draco observed with a smile. “Unless you've got dirt above both your ears. Looks like you'll have Harry's hair – black and wildly messy. Although, this peach fuzz on the top of your head does look suspiciously white.”

Draco chewed his lip in thought as he studied James carefully. “Is that even possible?”

“Is what possible?” Harry asked curiously as he walked into the room holding two large and messy sandwiches. He waited for Draco to shift James onto his crossed legs so that one hand was free as the other held the bottle. Then he handed one sandwich to Draco.

Draco took a bite of his food and chewed it thoroughly. “That's not half bad, actually. And I'm wondering about James' hair. He seems to be growing some, but this bit here above his ears and on the back of his head seems to be black. While this part on the top of his head seems to be white. I'm just having a hard time believing that's possible.”

Harry laughed outright at that. “We have a baby created entirely by magic, and you think it's not possible for him to have more than one color hair?”

“If his eyes turn both gray and green, I will officially freak out,” Draco murmured a bit acerbically.

“I know it's too soon to tell for sure, but I always thought that he seemed to have two different colored eyes,” Harry remarked.

“Does that mean that he will have two personalities?” Draco wondered, feeling a vague sense of horror and dread.

“That would actually be a bad thing,” Harry murmured as he stroked his chin in thought. “Which would be worse, do you think? The times when he's rebelling and risking his neck in one dangerous stunt or another, or the times when he's being a shit and bullying and belittling everyone?”

Draco had to really think this over. If it was a choice between bad habits, neither was really all that comforting. Then a truly terrifying thought occurred to him.

“I suppose it could be worse, he could be all of the above!” Draco pointed out.

Harry paled significantly. “I'm going to text Hermione and ask her if she knows a spell to ensure that a child will grow up sweet and kind!”

“But still smart,” Draco added insistently. “No need to raise a Hufflepuff!”

“Mmmhmm,” Harry hummed as he typed out the text. _Hermione, do you know if there's a spell that will make sure that our son doesn't turn out an idiot like me or an arsehole like Draco?_ Then he lightly chewed on his thumb nail as he waited for a response.

About 30 seconds passed in silence, and then dun dun dun dun!

_Are you serious?_

_Harry! BUWAHAHAHAHAHA!_

_That's hilarious!_

_It's called love! Raise him with love and he won't turn into an arsehole._

_You're on your own with the stupidity thing. Let me know if you figure it out._

Harry glared at his phone.  _Thanks a lot, Mione -_-_

Draco laughed softly at his expression. “I'll take that as a no.”

“She basically said to raise him with love and pray he isn't stupid like me,” Harry grumbled.

This made Draco laugh without reservation. “I never knew she could be so funny!”

“Well, we never really had a reason to joke around with you before,” Harry replied with a shrug.

“I know,” Draco murmured with a sad smile. “As for James, maybe we'll get lucky and our personalities will balance each other out. Maybe he'll have my Slytherin cunning and your Gryffindor bravery.”

“That could go either way,” Harry stated with a smirk. “That could make him a good friend like Hermione, or it could make him reckless.”

Since James was finished eating and just looking up at Draco in fascination, Draco set the bottle aside and shifted him to be burped. After that, Draco held him up to his face and looked him in the eye. The baby looked like he was trying to smile.

“What do you think? You think you could try to be a smart man who sticks up for his friends?”

Harry snickered. “I don't think he can answer that just yet.”

Since Harry had managed to practically inhale his sandwich whole, he was now finished. “Here, let me take him back so you can finish eating. I'll need to change him and give him a bath before we go to bed anyway.”

Draco handed James over without a word. He was enjoying his sandwich enough that he looked forward to finishing it. “You must have given him his bath after I left each night because I haven't seen you do it before.”

“Back when he was still crying non stop, I could actually get him to calm down for a few minutes if I bathed him. Not many, maybe ten, but enough that I felt like I had a break. So I got into the habit of bathing him at night so I could go right to bed and hopefully get a few minutes of sleep,” Harry explained.

Draco watched in fascination as Harry filled the large sink in the bathroom with warm water that was just bordering on hot – which Draco tested with a hand out of curiosity. Then Harry held James firmly in one hand while he lathered and rinsed him with the other. James seemed lulled to sleep in no time.

“They say all babies love water,” Draco murmured to himself as he finished eating his dinner.

“Grab a towel,” Harry instructed, using his head to gesture toward a stack of smaller but extremely fluffy towels.

Draco grabbed one, opened it, and then held it out. He was surprised when Harry simply gave him the baby to dry off.

“I need to use the loo. You mind?” Harry gestured toward the door.

“Oh,” Draco murmured in understanding. 

The only other time in his life that he had shared a room and a bathroom with someone, he had been in a dorm at Hogwarts. There really wasn't any privacy, so he had just gotten used to it. He blushed as he wondered if Harry thought he was trying to be a pervert!

Harry lingered for a good five minutes for two reasons. First, he was relishing the opportunity to simply be alone. Even with Draco here to help take care of the baby, he hadn't really had much for alone time. Secondly, he wanted a chance to think about Draco in private.

The man was definitely attractive! Harry had not felt like having sex in the slightest when Draco first showed up with proof that James was his son too. Now, however, as Harry felt more confident as a parent, and as James was fussing less and less – Luna's milk having helped what was wrong – well, Draco was looking more and more attractive.

_Especially_ since he was now sleeping in Harry's bed! Waking up to watch Draco care for their son in the middle of the night had been one of the sexiest things Harry had ever seen!  _I don't know if we're in a relationship or what, but I think I could get used to this._

Harry finally exited the bathroom to find that Draco was already in bed. James was sleeping in the middle of the bed, but rather than stare at him as Draco had last night, he was reading a book. Also, he had picked up some of his clothes from the Manor, and now wore a form fitting tee shirt with shorter sleeves than normal.

Harry had to look away and continue to face away as he changed in order to hide an unexpected erection! He was soon in his boxers and muscle tee, and he had gone down enough that he wasn't so obvious as he crawled into his bed.

“Will the light bother you?” Draco asked even as he was still reading.

“Probably not,” Harry murmured, getting comfortable and lightly patting James on the back.

“Good night,” Draco murmured softly.

Harry sat up unexpectedly and shifted until he was face to face with Draco, who was watching him curiously.

“What?” Draco asked.

“So, are we trying to have a relationship then?” Harry wondered.

Draco looked down to hide any unauthorized emotions on his face. “I hope so. We're going to be part of each other's lives for at least the next 18 years. I think it would be much better all around if we got along. And... well... yes. I'd like to try a relationship with you.”

Harry smiled. “I never thought I would say this, but I'd like to try a relationship with you too.” He then kissed Draco.

It was a soft and tender kiss that Draco didn't really know what to do with. On the one hand, Draco wanted to lean in and deepen the kiss until they were both breathless. On the other, they had a baby between them, and it didn't seem prudent to get carried away. So he simply moaned in longing and put a hand on Harry's cheek.

Harry pulled back about a minute later. “I just thought that if we're going to try a relationship, we should at least kiss each other good night.”

“Good idea,” Draco murmured, his head spinning just a little.

Harry lay back down and got comfortable again. Just when Draco thought that he had fallen asleep, Harry surprised him. Harry reached out and took hold of Draco's hand.

“I've never really been in a serious relationship before. I mean I've tried dating, and some of those were more serious than others, but I've never had the sort of relationship in which I have a child with a person who sleeps in my bed each night,” Harry said. He sounded nervous now.

“Neither have I,” Draco replied, pretending to be absorbed in his book. He didn't want Harry to see it if he got emotional.

“So I want to do this right,” Harry continued. “I think we should maybe come up with some ground rules.”

This surprised Draco enough that he looked at Harry. “Such as?”

“Well, for example, I think I'm going to quit my job and focus more on my club. I love it there and...”

Draco frowned, wondering why Harry seemed so hesitant. “And?”

Harry shrugged and looked away. “I feel like I belong there. When I'm there I can get lost in a crowd and... and sort of lose  _myself_ .”

Draco gave him a tiny smile. “I remember. I was quite astonished when I realized that _you_ were dancing in a crowd of people who were all groping you. One even had his hands down your pants.”

Harry nodded with a fond smile. “I may not remember that night, but I've had many like it.” He sighed a bit morosely. “Look, it would just be really hard on me – to own and spend a lot of time at a place where I  _could_ play around and have fun – if it made you mad.”

“Ah,” Draco murmured in understanding. “So you'd like some ground rules to help avoid angering me while still having fun. Such as...” Draco looked up as he thought about this. “You can kiss and grope – and be groped – all you want, but no one offs in the loo or intercourse of any kind without permission.”

Harry looked up at Draco. “Would accidentally getting off while groping and grinding count?”

Draco laughed. “With the way you dance?! I really thought I was going to soil my pants after just two minutes! I could see how that might happen by accident.”

“Anything else?” Harry wondered. 

“Please don't get that drunk again,” Draco said in a soft but serious tone. “I'm not saying don't get drunk at all, just not _that_ drunk. After all, you were so drunk that you took home your school rival and then didn't remember it the next morning. If you plan to follow the first rule, I'm not so sure being _that_ drunk will help.”

“I think I can promise that,” Harry stated with a grin. He closed his eyes, a soft smile on his lips as he started to drift off.

“What about me?” Draco asked when it became obvious that Harry thought the conversation was over.

“Hmm?” Harry asked, opening his eyes to look up at Draco again.

“What ground rules do you have for me?” Draco clarified.

“Same, I guess,” Harry murmured sleepily. “No sex with others without asking permission first, and try not to get so drunk that you don't remember the first rule.”

Draco inhaled a breath, held it a moment, and then slowly let it out. “And if one of us actually does ask the other for permission to have sex with someone else?”

Harry caught the tension in Draco's voice even though he'd tried to hide it. Harry sat up to look Draco in the eye. This was more important than the question that had actually been asked.

“If you asked me, I would consider the request seriously. I would take into account the reasons you wanted to do it, and unless I felt that something was off – such as someone slipping you a drug or a lust potion – I would probably honor your request. But I think what you really want to know is: will we be having sex with each other and should we be jealous of others?”

“I think I am rather jealous by nature,” Draco informed him. “I don't think I could just agree so easily. However, I suppose that – like you said – I would consider the request carefully before making a decision. And yes, I would like to know if we will be having sex with each other. It seems rather silly to make grounds rules for a serious relationship if we aren't going to be intimate.”

Harry grinned at him. “I'm not adverse.  _Believe me_ , I'm not adverse! I just think that it would be a little too... awkward? Weird? Perverted – maybe – to have sex with him in bed with us. At least for the first time... well, since he was born. Let me ask Luna to take him overnight. After that, we can get a crib or something to lay him in when we're in the mood.”

Draco smiled, feeling relieved that Harry did want to have sex with him, but was also squeamish about doing so with the baby in bed. “That sounds like a plan to me.”

“Good,” Harry stated, kissing Draco again. This time, when Harry lay down, Draco closed his book, set it aside, and lay down too. He then slipped his hand in Harry's.

“Good night, Harry,” Draco whispered very softly, as if afraid to let Harry actually hear him.

“Good night Draco,” Harry replied in a normal but sleepy voice. Inside, he felt like the sun was shining on him, and he wasn't sure that he would be able to sleep. Mother Nature proved a moment later that the sleep deprivation of a new parent was more powerful than anything.

 

***

 

Two days later was a Thursday, and Harry got a text from Richard asking to meet up. Harry scowled as he cursed the timing; Luna had just left from her daily visit. He stuffed the last bit of his lunch in his mouth, and then looked at Draco.

Draco returned his gaze warily. “What?”

“How would you feel about watching James for a bit while I go out?” Harry asked.

Draco was surprised, astonished, and pleased as punch. “You're trusting me alone with him?!”

Harry was silent for a moment before responding. “Yeah, I guess I am.”

“Of course I'll watch him!” Draco exclaimed happily, and then frowned. “Wait... Is it still considered watching him if he's my son? Isn't that just parenting?”

“That's a good question!” Harry chuckled. “I'm probably going to have to ask Hermione to help me figure that out.”

Draco eyed Harry's cellphone. “So... who was that? And where are you going?”

“That was just Richard,” Harry answered. “He wants to meet up, and if I go now, we can get our business done before the club opens for the day.”

“I see,” Draco murmured. He sounded jealous. Okay, he _was_ jealous! Not because Harry might kiss or hug Richard, but because Draco was certain that Richard was secretly plotting to become Harry's regular lover.

Suddenly, he wished that he hadn't agreed to stay home with James so readily. Draco narrowed his eyes in thought.

“There's no reason why we can't both go and bring him with us,” Draco suggested.

“True,” Harry murmured absently, already deep in thought about what Richard might want to discuss – almost certainly how the plans for expansion were coming along. He shook his head and focused on Draco. “But I don't want to have to explain him to muggles. If I say he's ours, then I have to either come up with a convoluted adoption story, or figure out how to explain how I suddenly have a baby. And actually, he looks like us, so that would just be hard to explain all around. I'd prefer it if he just stayed here.”

“I understand,” Draco said. He was disappointed, but not too much. Just enough to be anxious and a little jealous, but not enough to actually think that Harry would do anything against their ground rules.

“I'll be back in a little bit,” Harry promised, gave Draco a rather hot kiss, and then Disapparated.

Draco sighed and held James up for a little nose rubbing. Then he kissed him a dozen or so times and tickled his neck. With a dreamy sigh, he confessed: “You know, I think I love that daddy of yours!”

Meanwhile, at the club, Richard was practically dancing in excitement.

“I received blueprints Harry!” Richard exclaimed, throwing his arms around Harry and squeezing him tight. “There's actually three different contractors vying to work for us, and they each submitted a proposal. All we have to do is go through them all and choose the best one!” 

“That's great news!” Harry replied excitedly. 

He and Richard went to the office and looked them over. Each blueprint had it's own appeal, and so it was rather hard to choose between them. Then Harry got a look at the contracts that came with them.

“Er, hold on,” Harry insisted, holding up a hand to hopefully pause Richard's speedy explanation of the merits of each proposal. Harry pulled out his cellphone. “Hey Mione, got a moment for a legal consult?”

“Oh Harry...” Hermione sighed softly. “Yeah, I suppose that I can assign this paperwork to a junior associate. It was just busy work for me anyway. You're not in trouble, are you?”

Harry chuckled nervously. “Why do you always ask me that?”

Hermione laughed. “Sorry, habit! It's the first question I ask all my clients!” She hung up before he could say anything more.

“Mione?” Richard asked curiously. “Is she that friend married to the tall, cute, redheaded bloke you brought in for the opening?”

“Yep!” Harry confirmed with a grin. “They're both my best friends and I'd probably be dead without them.”

Richard rolled his eyes. “Everyone says that about his best friend!”

“Hello? Harry?” Hermione called out from just inside the entrance to the club.

Harry poked his head through the office door. “In here!”

Hermione did this cute half run half fast walk that made her breasts bounce and strain against her blouse. Harry rolled his eyes when he noticed Richard following this very intently. Fortunately, Richard had the grace to look away before Hermione was close enough to notice it too.

Harry introduced her to his partner again, in case either of them had forgotten the other. He then kissed her on the cheek. “Thanks for coming.”

“You're just lucky I was nearby!” Hermione exclaimed, excusing her astonishingly quick arrival. “What do you need?”

Harry pointed out the contracts. “We're adding on and we've got three proposals to choose from. I'm just wondering – from a legal standpoint – which is the best one?”

Hermione picked up one and flipped through it, muttering to herself. “This one seems fairly standard. Oh! They've added a few extra clauses absolving them of responsibility should anything go wrong, and they insist on you providing extra insurance. I'd lay odds on this one being at least partially a scam.”

She set that one aside for the next one. “Mmmhmm... No iffy extra clauses... Clear time frame. Clear budget. Clear expectations. This one seems legitimate.”

By this point, Richard was goggling at her incredulously. She was literally speed reading her way through 20-30 page reports in a matter of minutes. It took him a lot of effort to remember that she was married. Even so, he had to wonder if she'd consider leaving her husband and going into business with him!

Hermione read through the last report. “This one sounds nice. They've gone to a lot of trouble to make their proposal nice and simple. There's no iffy clauses, and they actually have a few things in here that clearly favor you over them. My guess is that they are a newer company and need to build up their clientele.”

She wrote the three business names down in the notebook that she kept on her at all times. “I'll do a little research on these companies and get back to you with my final consultation, but if I absolutely  _had_ to give my opinion now, I'd say this third one sounds like the best option – or at least most favorable to you. It's possible that the second one has things to offer in the floor plan that you prefer, but that's beyond my area of expertise.”

“Thanks Mione!” Harry praised with a happy grin.

She kissed him on the cheek. “Ron and I plan to come over for dinner tonight, in case you've forgotten.”

Harry chuckled. “How could I forget? The two of you  _always_ come over for dinner on the days I go to market. I picked up a few pounds of jumbo shrimp. Would you prefer a stirfry or skewers served on a bed of garlic mashed potatoes?”

“That sounds really good,” Hermione moaned, blushing as her stomach growled. 

“Skewers it is!” Harry exclaimed with a laugh.

Hermione frowned as something occurred to her. “Where's the baby?”

“I left him home with Draco,” Harry answered with a smile. 

Hermione gave him a brilliant grin. “Draco surprised me with how good he is with babies. You should have seen his face when he first held James; adorable!”

“I let him move in with me,” Harry informed her with a soft smile.

“Wait!” Richard blurted out incredulously. “Gorgeous posh bloke is _living_ with you?!”

Harry laughed at the description. “Yep.”

“Lucky!” Richard whistled in approval. “I was rather hoping that he'd come back here again so that I could shamelessly flirt with him.”

Harry laughed again. “I'll try to bring him with me sometime just so I can watch you flirt with him. He's rather cold in general, but I think you flustered him before.”

“Aww!” Richard purred with a knowing grin. “And you think he's adorable when he's flustered.”

Harry nodded with a matching grin.

“So... what's this about a baby?” Richard asked.

Harry sighed.  _So much for not explaining it._ “Well... after a one off several months ago, I suddenly found myself as a single father with a baby. Draco and I have known each other for years, and he's always wanted a baby too, so he asked to be there for us and I agreed.”

Harry was surprised that he could explain it honestly, but in a way that the muggle would understand. Even Hermione seemed impressed by the way he toed the line and didn't give anything away. She nodded in agreement.

“And as I said, when Draco first saw the baby, Harry was too tired from a rough couple of nights and went to bed. I stayed with Draco as he held James and even though James cried and fussed more than most people could handle, Draco simply took it in stride with an expression on his face like he was holding the world's greatest treasure.”

Harry practically melted. “Aww! I wish I'd seen that.”

“He sounds like a better man than me,” Richard remarked with an unapologetic smile and a devil may care shrug. “I had myself fixed so that I couldn't have kids. I couldn't imagine just asking to be someone's second dad like that. That said, I saw the way he looked at you. My guess is that he considers you the real prize, and maybe the baby is just icing on the cake.”

“Hmm...” Harry hummed in thought. He hadn't considered the possibility at all.

Since Harry didn't seem to be working any longer, Hermione tapped on his arm. “Are you done here?”

Harry nodded. He smiled at Richard. “I'll text you when Hermione gets back to me with her final consultation, and then we'll go from there.”

“Sounds good,” Richard agreed, giving Harry a quick kiss on the cheek.

“Walk me out?” Hermione asked.

Harry nodded and offered her his arm. After they were out of the office, Hermione giggled. “That Richard is always flirting with you!”

Harry laughed. “He literally flirts with everyone! I think if I saw him  _not_ flirting with a person, I'd worry!”

Hermione gave him a knowing look. “Or, rather than worry, take a better look at that person. Chances are, he's serious about that one.”

“I hadn't thought about that,” Harry stated with a tone like: huh!

The moment they were out of the club and in the empty alley, they kissed each other on the cheek. Just before Harry Disapparated, Hermione shook her head.

“You should really pick a room in the club and place a notice me not charm on it so that you can designate it as an Apparition point,” Hermione suggested.

Harry was thunderstruck. “Hermione! You're brilliant!”

She grinned at him. “I know.”

 

***

 

The moment Luna disappeared with the baby for the night, Harry got inexplicably nervous. He hadn't had sex since James was conceived, and he didn't even remember that. It not like he thought he'd forgotten how – exactly – it's more like he thought he might not last more than a minute.

“Er... You want me to make dinner?” Harry offered.

Draco smiled. “We don't have our son for the entire night. I think it would be unfair to make you work. Why don't we go out for dinner? I'll let you pick the place since it's my treat.”

“This is still weird,” Harry muttered under his breath. “Er, yeah. I know a good place, but it's muggle.”

Draco smirked. “You may find this hard to believe, but I do actually have muggle money on me.”

“That is hard to believe,” Harry stated in surprise.

“Well, once I had a chance to explore the muggle part of London a bit, I found that it was worth it to always have at least a hundred galleons worth of muggle money on me at all times,” Draco stated with a shrug.

“Seriously?” Harry asked incredulously. “That's practically two thousand pounds!” Harry could see carrying around a hundred pounds of muggle money for impulse shopping or emergencies, but a hundred galleons worth! Even though it was imprecise, Harry tended to estimate the worth of knuts as approximately a one pound note. Sickles were more or less the equivalent of five pounds, and Galleons were a bit more than a twenty pound note. Unless Harry had been miscalculating all these years and it was actually the equivalent of 1, 10, and 100 – in which case, he was pretty sure the goblins at Gringotts had been robbing him blind for years!

Draco looked confused as to why the amount of money in his pocket seemed to boggle Harry, so Harry just shook his head. “I'm going to go get ready.”

“I'm just going to pop back to the Manor for a bit to pick up some more clothes and change into... Should I dress up formally, or just casually?”

Harry grinned. “Casual sexy.”

“I can do that,” Draco murmured, looking both pleased and eager. He gave Harry a quick kiss, and then Disapparated with a crack.

Harry pulled out his phone so fast that he nearly dropped it.

_Help! I'm going on a date with Draco and I have no idea what to wear!_

Harry was tempted to bite his nails as he waited for a response. Fortunately, a reply came almost right away.

_Oh for the love of Merlin! Just give me a minute._

Harry paced his bedroom for almost two whole minutes before Hermione arrived.

“Why do you always text me when I'm in the bathroom?” Hermione asked. 

“Do I?” Harry asked, surprised to hear this since she'd never complained before.

“It seems like it!” Hermione exclaimed as she opened Harry's closet. “You know I'm not a fashion expert. Actually, you probably should have asked Ginny for help.”

“Because yes, having my ex girlfriend in my bedroom when I'm less than dressed is exactly what I want Draco to see when he shows up,” Harry grumbled.

Hermione giggled. “Good point!”

“I told Draco to dress casual sexy, but I'm hoping we can come up with something that screams 'shag me' but isn't going to get me thrown out of the restaurant we're going to,” Harry explained.

“Oh! Then you definitely have to wear these!” Hermione stated, summoning a pair of black trousers that looked like they could be part of a business suit. They had a subtle dark blue pinstripe and were made of the same fabric many quality suits were, but they were cut in a way that hugged Harry's hips and made his arse look fantastic. “When you wear these, even I forget whose arse I'm staring at and start drooling.”

Harry chuckled. “ _Oh really_?”

“Mmmhmm,” Hermione answered absently as she looked through Harry's closet. Eventually, she located a button up shirt that was dark blue, a tiny bit easy to see through, and just slightly shiny.

Harry already had the trousers on and now pulled the shirt on. He frowned as he buttoned it up. “This is that shirt that I don't wear often unless I'm going to the club. It is cut high enough that I almost bare my abdomen – and definitely do when I raise my arms!”

Hermione forced Harry to turn around so that she could examine his backside. “Harry, you want your clothes to scream 'shag me,' Right? Well, trust me, that shirt is high enough to not obstruct the view of your arse.” She summoned a mirror to hold up so that when he looked in the mirror on his wall, he could see what she was talking about.

“Oh...” Harry whispered in understanding. He now sincerely wished that he could stand behind himself and stare at his own arse.

Hermione vanished the extra mirror, and then returned to Harry's front. “And this little bit of skin that shows here when you raise your arms? Well, that's just a tease. A peekaboo to entice rampant lust. It's one of the reasons you do like to wear it to the club. The best part of all is that if you stand in the right light, this shirt seems to all but disappear.”

Harry stood in front of the mirror raising and lowering his arms a few times before deciding that Hermione was right. He didn't show off as much of his abdomen as he thought he did. Just enough to be a tease. He grinned at the thought.

Lastly, he watched Hermione in the mirror as she rapidly swished her hands through his hair. Then she purposely tried to have it stand up wildly. The task was hard only because it was always wild and even doing so on purpose seemed to offend it as an attempt to tame it. To his astonishment, she managed to give him a sexy windblown look that showed off his scar, but in a good way. Besides, they were going out to a muggle restaurant, so who would care about his scar?

Hermione smirked at him. “If he says anything that implies he hates your hair – such as it's atrocious – that just means he likes it. Pretend like any insult he makes is a compliment. This is Draco Malfoy we're talking about. I'm not sure he knows how to say what he's thinking without turning it into a sneer.”

Harry laughed. “Actually, I've found him to be almost...  _friendly..._ this past month.”

“ _Oh_!” Hermione said significantly. “Ah, then he must be acting like Richard would be if he wasn't flirting with someone.”

Harry gulped, suddenly nervous again. “You think so?”

Hermione kissed his cheek. “I do. Now I'm going to leave. You just try not to blurt out anything stupid and you should be fine.”

“Stupid?” Harry questioned.

“Oh you know, like insulting his parents,” Hermione clarified with a smirk. “The man can dish out insults like they earned him loads of gold, but he can't take one to save his life!”

“Hermione!” Harry gasped out in a startled laugh. At least he wasn't quite so nervous anymore. He kissed her cheek, and then she disappeared.

Harry didn't really have anything to do as he waited for Draco to return, so he decided to kill time by pacing his kitchen and calling the restaurant for reservations. It was probably a good thing anyway since it was a busy enough place that they usually had a half an hour to an hour long wait. However, they weren't so busy that they were booked solid.

From the sound of it, Draco Apparated straight into the bedroom about a half an hour later, which made sense because he had brought home more clothes. Harry wondered if he should go up and help put it all away, or if he should wait where he was. Draco was a bit finicky with his things, so it could go either way if Harry offered to help.

“Harry?” Draco called out. 

Harry went to the bottom of the stairs. “Down here! You want me to make you a drink?” He could hear Draco coming closer.

“No, I'm ready to go. I just wanted to put my things in the room before we left.” Draco stopped short on the stairs when he saw Harry. “Good Gods Potter! What on Earth have you done to your hair?! It's even more atrocious than normal!”

Harry tilted his head to the side as if he couldn't understand what Draco was saying. “Is it?”

“Yes... but I suppose that on you, it actually works,” Draco admitted, looking away to hide a slight blush.

_Aha! Hermione was right!_ Harry smiled. “So... if we're ready, I should probably Apparate us there.”

Draco simply nodded and finished walking down the stairs. He looked a bit shaken as he held out his hand. Harry frowned in concern.

“Are you okay?”

Draco smiled at him in a way that looked a little bit like a grimace. “Of course. Just... Alright fine! I'm a bit nervous now!”

Harry grinned. “Good! Makes us even then.”

He looked Draco up and down to fully appreciate the attention to detail Draco had put into his appearance. He wore white silk trousers and a green silk button up shirt that made his gray eyes look a bit green, but in a good way. All in all, he looked posh, but on Draco Malfoy, posh was damn sexy!

With a grin Harry brought them to an alley near the restaurant. They walked in, barely taking their eyes off each other long enough to tell the Hostess that they had a reservation. She smiled at them knowingly and showed them to their table.

Their dinner passed in a blur. The food was delicious. Draco pronounced the wine acceptable, and the conversation was funny – once they got passed their initial nervousness. Draco still had his dry wit, and when he was verbally harassing anyone other than Harry, it was hilarious.

They lingered a bit longer than necessary simply because they were enjoying their date. Then suddenly, the mood shifted. Draco's eyes darkened and he gave Harry a look so intense that Harry almost felt burned by it.

“It's not fair how hot you look in that shirt!” Draco informed him. “I've been dying to take it off you all evening!”

“Should we go do that now?” Harry asked, more than ready to snog Draco senseless.

Draco simply put more than enough money in the payment folder to cover the bill, and then stood. He held out his hand to Harry. When their hands were joined, Harry heard him mutter: “Too bad we can't Apparate from right here.”

Harry rewarded his eagerness with a soft kiss. They walked as fast as possible without actually running until they were out of the restaurant and in the nearest empty alley. Then Harry Apparated them straight to his bedroom.

Draco immediately set to work unbuttoning Harry's shirt. As he did so, he pressed kisses along Harry's neck and down his chest. Harry moaned, allowing Draco to do whatever he wanted.

Draco continued on downward, muttering: “You're so damn sexy!”

Harry grinned. “I think you're hot too.”

Draco simply hummed in agreement as he got to his knees and ran his hands up and down the sides of Harry's trousers until sliding them to his arse. “I never got a chance to just stare at how your arse looks in these, but I caught a glimpse or two. Just enough to know that I had actually stared at your arse in public, I probably would have thrown you up against a wall and got us thrown out.”

Harry grinned at the compliment. “Wow, Hermione was right about everything,” he whispered, not really surprised because Hermione was _always_ right about everything _._

Draco was currently pressing kisses over the bulge in Harry's trousers. He paused to look up at Harry curiously. “What did she say?”

Harry chuckled and looked up to hide his mild embarrassment. “I had her come help me dress, and she said lots of things, the most important being that this pair of trousers makes my arse look fantastic.”

Draco smirked. “Well then, yes, she was right.” He then took Harry's breath away by unfastening the sexy trousers and sliding everything off Harry in one smooth motion – except for when Harry had to lift his feet one at a time.

Harry was now completely naked with a fully dressed Draco on his knees before him. Harry's shaft was very hard and eager to go. Just to be sure that he wasn't dreaming, Harry subtly pinched himself. Draco caught the gesture and smirked, chuckling softly.

“Oh Gods!” Harry gasped, wobbling unsteadily as Draco took his shaft into a very talented mouth. A long and low groan announced that it had been so very long, and Harry wasn't sure he was going to last more than a minute or two.

Undaunted by the signs that Harry would soon fill his mouth, Draco kept on going. It filled him with immense pleasure to see Harry reach his climax. So much so that he actually purred when Harry clutched his hair and pumped his mouth full, Draco swallowing every drop.

Harry was certain that he melted into a puddle on the floor, but Draco managed to help him get into bed. Then Draco was all over Harry, kissing and licking every inch of his body. Harry was writhing in pleasure for what felt like hours before Draco settled between his legs and licked his balls.

“Are you trying to kill me?” Harry asked as his heart pounded so hard he feared it would break free from his chest.

Draco chuckled as he pushed Harry's legs up and licked the tightly puckered hole.

“Oh Gods!” Harry gasped, clenching Draco's hair so that he didn't squeeze Draco with his legs – that were now resting on Draco's shoulders.

Draco whispered a spell that produced an oil that smelled and tasted like oranges and cinnamon, then he worked a finger into Harry, along with his tongue.

Harry was keening and crying helplessly. He honestly could not remember the last time he felt this way. It was a combination of sheer pleasure and mild embarrassment – he'd never been rimmed before, and the thought of someone with their tongue _there_ made Harry want to cringe, except that it felt so good!

Draco slowly worked three fingers into Harry, and then found a spot that nearly made him jump. A strangled gasp escaped Harry, which made Draco chuckle.

“Like that, do you?”

“Yes!” Harry cried out. It wasn't the first time someone took the time to stimulate him like this, but it was the first time it was more than the necessary stretching and preparation. It felt like Draco had made it his goal to get Harry off again by this alone.

Just when Harry thought he was going to lose his mind, Draco withdrew his fingers and shifted until he was kneeling between Harry's legs. Harry had just enough time to wonder when Draco had gotten naked before another whispered spell provided Draco with more oil. Watching Draco oil up his shaft was erotic all on it's own!

“Oh yes!” Harry hissed when he realized that Draco was preparing to enter him.

Draco moaned in bliss as he sank into Harry. It took a while for Harry to fully accept him, but then he was as deep as he could go and he nearly lost it right then and there.

“Oh... Harry, you feel so good...” Draco whispered.

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's neck and pulled him close for some serious snogging. They moved together in a slow concert of pleasure until Draco just couldn't take it any longer. He broke free of the kiss, grabbed Harry's hips, and then practically pounded into him.

“Yes!” Harry cried out, clutching Draco's shoulders. His fingers dug in so hard that they would probably leave bruises, but Draco didn't seem to care.

Draco really _really_ wanted this to last a lot longer, but he could tell that the end was near. He attempted to slow down, but it was already too late. Draco cried out in triumph as he pumped Harry full and Harry responded by holding Draco close and refusing to let him go when he collapsed.

“Oh Merlin, that was so good!” Draco whispered, snuggling into Harry. They snogged lightly until that turned into snogging heavily until that turned into a need to start over. This time, Harry worshiped Draco's body. By the time they were done, they were both so exhausted and wonderfully sated that they passed out.

Unfortunately, Harry was used to waking up frequently during the night, so when the baby didn't wake him as expected, his eyes flew open in alarm. _The baby's gone!_ It took him almost a full minute of frantic searching before he remembered that Luna had him, and thus he was safe. Harry placed a hand to his racing heart and exhaled in relief.

He then looked over to find Draco sprawled out in all his naked gloriousness. He bit his lip and moaned in longing. With a grin, he wordlessly and wandlessly cast a spell that made a small electric tingle vibrate throughout Draco's entire body – _especially_ his erogenous zones.

Draco moaned in response, still mostly asleep. He also squirmed. Harry waited patiently for Draco to shift until he was flat on his back. Then Harry slipped a finger inside Draco and cast a spell to prepare him for entry. Draco moaned something that sounded a lot like _mmmhmm_...

But Harry had to be sure. As he slid his shaft back and forth over the wet and slippery hole, he asked: “Is this okay?”

Another sleepy _mmmhmm_ came from Draco, so Harry pressed forward. He practically held his breath as he slowly entered Draco, waiting for him to fully open up. Happily for the both of them, Draco was still relaxed from his state of half sleep, so it didn't take long for Harry to be buried deep. He paused to kiss Draco thoroughly.

“Mmm!” Draco grunted softly as his eyes fluttered open. “Now this is the _best_ way to wake up!” He wound his hands into Harry's hair. “You should really move before I have to hex you! … And what in the world did you do to me? I feel all tingly and...” He fell silent, squirming even as he had no words to describe how he was feeling.

Harry simply grunted in response, taking to Draco's suggestion with eager enthusiasm. It was Draco's turn to grasp shoulders hard enough to bruise. He chuckled and smirked.

“I'd actually forgotten how insatiable you are!” Draco exclaimed. “Although you've always bottomed so far. I rather thought that you didn't want to top.”

“Top, bottom, man, woman, it all feels good!” Harry murmured, his mind clearly focused elsewhere. Then he seemed to come back to himself and paused to look at Draco intensely. “But it's true that I do love to bottom. _Especially_ when it's you inside me.”

Draco grinned at that. “Lucky for you, your arse feels like heaven because I could lose myself inside you if given half a chance.”

Harry returned the grin. “Try your best not to go off and I'll let you back inside me when I'm done here.”

Draco groaned in longing. “Sounds like a plan,” he murmured breathlessly since Harry was now pounding into him in a way that not only felt divine, but hit all the right spots. “Oh Gods! I don't think I'm going to make it!”

“Nearly there,” Harry whispered heavily in his ear. He sped up until Draco wondered how the bed wasn't banging into the wall. No matter, it felt so good that Draco was sure that he was going to explode into a million pieces.

Despite his desire to hold out, Draco lost control of his stamina a moment later – and Harry hadn't even touched his shaft! He squirted hot stripes across both their stomachs. The feel of him unconsciously clamping down on Harry was enough to send him over the edge too.

“Oh Gods, _Draco!_ ” Harry cried out, feeling like he was flying off into space before he collapsed onto Draco.

Draco hummed happily as he ran his fingers through Harry's hair. Sleep came quickly, and as he drifted off, Draco couldn't ever remember feeling happier in his life. He kissed Harry.

“I'm so glad I went to the club that night...”

 


End file.
